The present invention relates in general to working vehicles such as materials handling vehicles, construction vehicles and agricultural vehicles, and more particularly to seat repositioning systems for such vehicles.
A material handling vehicle, such as a turret stockpicker, typically includes a platform having an operator's seat and a number of control elements that are located in the vicinity of the seat within reach of the vehicle operator's hands and/or feet. The control elements typically include steering and traction controls for navigating the vehicle and various switches and levers, which are provided for operating the load handling features of the vehicle. For example, the traction control elements typically include travel direction and speed controls that can be operated in cooperation with brake pedals arranged on the platform floor proximate to the operator's seat. Additionally, load handling control elements may be provided, such as for performing primary mast raise and lower functions and for pivoting and traversing the forks.
Depending upon the task being performed, it may be advantageous for the vehicle operator to have a field of view greater than that typically provided by a fixed, forward facing seat position. For example, turret stockpickers are equipped with a swing mast that allows the orientation of the forks to be rotated by approximately 180 degrees. Thus, the turret stockpicker can travel down narrow warehouse aisles and pick/putaway stock from either side of a given aisle. At times during such operations, the operator may desire to have a field of view that includes forward, side or rearward directions. To this end, the operator's seat may be made to rotate to provide adjustable operating positions. However, an operator in a seated position must typically reach down beneath a seat bottom to operate a handle or lever in order to reposition the operator's seat. The positioning of the release handle under the operator's seat is also common for releasing/controlling the forward and backward positioning of such seats. In many applications, it can be very difficult if not impossible to operate other control elements such as the traction controls or load handling features while attempting to also operate a lever or handle underneath the seat to attain a given seat position.